<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please Stay by Pussyparasite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522029">Please Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pussyparasite/pseuds/Pussyparasite'>Pussyparasite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Art, Billy Hargrove Being Gross, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Hates Nancy Wheeler, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Bisexual Disaster Steve Harrington, Blowjobs, Bottom Steve Harrington, But Steve Harrington Is Into It, Digital Art, Jealous Billy Hargrove, Kinda NSFW Art, Kinda Of Confessing Feelings??????, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Soft Billy Hargrove, Soft Steve Harrington, Top Billy Hargrove, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pussyparasite/pseuds/Pussyparasite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is sad and drunk, and Billy is looking for a fight with his pretty boy. </p>
<p>That's how it ends...</p>
<p>Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hey Harrington!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys before you read this, I am currently trying out something new! I am drawing little pieces of art throughout the story. It's my personal art (I'll be posting it on my Tumblr). And I would like to see if you guys like it or not, it does mean it takes me a bit longer to post it, but I really enjoyed this! Anywho, I hope you like this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Music blared from the house, the ground vibrating along with the beat, and the walls looked like they were about to burst. A sea of teenagers surrounded the building, outside and inside. All drunk and either making out, dancing, talking, or fighting with one another. And Billy Hargrove was on the prowl for his pretty boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve stood in the corner of the living room. Beer in his hand, and his eyes lazily staring at everyone; who were either dancing or talking. Some were even on the couch doing shots and snorting coke. All seemingly having a grand time, unlike himself. Steve's eyes drop to the ground. Steve wasn’t sure why he was invited to the party, last time Steve checked; Tommy hated his guts. Especially when Steve punched him in the nose, and left him bleeding in front of a gas station with Carol at his side. Perhaps he was here to be Tommy’s punching bag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Either way, Steve didn’t care. Tommy wasn’t one of the things he’s afraid of. Though, he wished Tommy was. It didn’t matter anyway, Tommy now had the new keg king by his side, Billy Hargrove. The man who has made Steve’s life more frustrating than it’s already supposed to be. It seemed that Billy had made it his mission in life to mess with Steve until the day he died. Every time they’re on the basketball court, Billy-like a magnet- went straight to Steve. His naked chest, bumping against Steve’s clothed, sweaty back. His tongue hanging out his mouth, like a dog. Whispering to his heart's content, about he feels about Steve. Teasing, challenging Steve every step of the way until he would break. Steve took a long sip of his beer, a scowl remaining on his face. He could still imagine Billy’s demeaning smirk, as he looked down at him with his piercing blue eyes. Always filled with rage and explosive energy. Like a bomb ready to explode at any minute. Steve tried to avoid Billy, but it didn’t help that Billy seemed to have a fuckin’ tracker on him. It didn’t matter where he went or hid, Billy always found him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Steve drank more of his beer and huffed. He needed to think about something, anything else. Or else his hand would end up with glass shards stabbing into his palm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> Nancy Wheeler. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Fuck,” he whispers. He downs the rest of the beer. Steve was still reeling from the recent breakup. He wondered how long Nancy felt for Jonathan, was it when they started dating? Or was it when they were fighting the Mind Flayer in the Byers’ house. The day when Steve’s life turned upside down. The day when he spiraled into a world of paranoia. Steve sighs sadly, his fingers rubbing against the beer bottle. When he realized demons were living and breathing in his walls, and lived in another dimension where they could easily kill him. Steve lost his shit. From that day on, Steve had his bat underneath his bed, in fear of one of them coming through his walls then killing him and his parents. But probably just him, since his parents are never home. Always on vacation, business trips, and God knows what else. But the silence in the house was worse, </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He hated how quiet everything was, the only things he could hear was his breathing, and the ground beneath him creaking. So always he made sure to have his television and radio at the highest volume to drown his thoughts. Even when he went to bed, he had his fan-at full power- swirling above him. Just for something he could listen to when he woke up from another nightmare. When Steve woke up from a nightmare, he was always drenched in sweat, his breathing erratic, and his heart humping harder than when he's on the basketball court. And after every nightmare, he wanted to call Nancy. Just to hear her voice, just to pretend like she’s in the room with him, comforting him. But no. Steve didn’t want to invade Nancy with his never-ending questions. He knew Nancy wanted to pretend like nothing happened. Wanted to pretend like Steve didn’t hit one of those freakish flower demon-dogs in the face, pretend like the army of demon-dogs didn’t run past him and Dustin. Possibly to kill them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s what Steve had the most nightmares about, him being pulled apart by those creatures. Ripping the flesh off his bones as he screams in pain. While the kids watch him in horror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, the loud music had become faint. And his entire body had become numb, but his brain was on fire. Steve could feel his breathing become more erratic, and it was hard for him to focus on a single item or person in the room. His hold on his beer loosened, and the beer dropped to the ground. He needed to leave. Now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve pushed himself off the wall and stumbled into the crowd of drunk teenagers. Some tell him to watch where he's going, calling him names, and more. But Steve didn’t have the time nor the brainpower to say anything back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Harrington!” Steve heard a muffled yell coming from behind him, he didn't look back. Billy was recently in the kitchen making out with some random girl he barely knew and saw Steve stumbling through the crowd in the living room. Billy could tell Steve was tipsy by the way he was swaying his body around. A great opportunity to rile him up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
He grunts quietly as he follows Steve out of the house, he continues to call. “Harrington, where ya going?” he teased. Steve still doesn't answer. But he trips over a rock and falls to the ground. Billy chuckles, “Shit Harrington, you really must be wasted,” Billy snickers. He waits for Steve’s response. Steve <em>always</em> has a response. But nothing. Nothing at all. Steve sits up, his arms covering his head. And Billy notices that Steve’s body had begun to shake horribly, and he couldn’t get up. Even if Steve tried to, he’d just fall back down. Billy squints at him, confused. What the hell is up with him? Billy drops to his knees, “Steve, what the hell is going on?” he moves his hand to touch Steve’s shoulder but Steve winces. Like he had been pricked by a needle. He moves his hand back, as he watches Steve shudder like it’s winter. He sits there uncertain. Billy looks behind him, and he sees the house. He could still hear the music softly blaring from a distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t punch me,” he whispers. Billy gradually slides his arms around Steve’s trembling body, he could feel Steve’s hair tickle his chest. He leans his head down to Steve’s shoulder. Yep, definitely having a panic attack. Billy's been too familiar with having panic attacks, he usually had them after Neil beat him. But instead, he would just sob in his bed. His pillow shoved against his face to keep quiet. Billy jolts as he feels Steve nuzzle his head into his chest, and his arms wrap around his neck. Steve’s fingernails dig into Billy’s back, wanting him to be closer. “Clingy,” Billy huffs. Billy begins to even his breathing to where it’s slow so Steve can copy it. He rubs Steve’s back, patiently waiting. Steve eventually begins to breathe calmly, and his body stops shaking. Steve moves away, Billy removes his arms from Steve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Steve looks up teary-eyed and sees… Billy? His face forms into surprise, as he shoves Billy and stumbles to the ground. Billy grunts, “Gee Harrington, just trying to help” but Steve wasn’t listening. He was trying to get the fact that <em>Billy</em> <em>Hargrove</em> was the one who comforted him? The Billy Hargrove who had shoved him on the ground in basketball? The Billy Hargrove who <em>beat</em> his face in? This Billy Hargrove helped him? Billy gets off his knees, and Steve follows suit. But, instead, as soon as he’s on his legs, he wobbles and falls towards Billy. Billy catches Steve and chuckles. Steve pushes himself off, but his mind was buzzed and still staggering from the alcohol and his recent panic attack to say anything back. “Come on.” Billy grabs Steve’s arm and drags him back to the house, Steve whines and tries to pull. “Calm down, I’m just taking you home,” Billy explains. “Why?” Steve asked before he could stop himself. Billy doesn't say anything as he continues. “Don’t say I don’t do anything for you Harrington” he mutters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   As they get to the car, Billy removes his hold on Steve’s arm and shoves his hand forward to him. “You’re driving?” Billy nods, he flexes his fingers. “Are you kidding me? Pretty boy, you’ve just had a panic attack, and you’re drunk. I don’t think it would be a bright idea to drive,” Billy scoffs. Steve shoves his hands in his pockets and gives his car keys to Billy. Billy grabs Steve’s keys, his finger lingering on Steve’s hand. Billy unlocks the doors, “Your carriage awaits, princess,” Billy purrs, opening the door for Steve. Steve rolls his eyes and steps in. He shifts in his seat as he waits for Billy. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Feeling more stressed, he shuffles through his pockets again to search for his cigarette pack; he pulls one out and places it in his mouth. Billy sits in the driver's seat, and he looks over to see Steve searching around his car with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He grins and grabs his lighter from his jean pocket, “Here,” he moves his lighter to Steve’s face. He flicks the lighter on, Steve moves his cigarette-which is still in his mouth- closer to light it. “Thanks,” he mumbles, taking a drag of the cigarette, smoke pours from his mouth as he says it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
Billy hums, he inserts the keys in the car, and the engine shudders to life. He pulls away from the house and begins driving. Steve continues to smoke, he rolls the window down and blows smoke out the window. Watching it as it disappears into the wind. “You didn’t answer my question,” Steve starts, he glances over to Billy. Billy was looking forward, his grip on the steering wheel seemed tight. His blue eyes darting around the road. Billy shrugs, and Steve sighs. He takes another drag from his cigarette and blows more smoke out the window. He did not get Billy Hargrove, he thought he had him down to a T. But, the way Billy’s acting is weird as fuck. When he was having his panic attack, he thought someone else was helping him. Though the smell of cigarettes and whiskey told him otherwise. He thought it was someone else, <em>not</em> Billy Hargrove.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy could feel Steve’s confusion, hell, he could smell it. Although he couldn’t blame Steve for being confused. All Billy’s done is be an asshole to Steve, it’s what he lives for. He loves when he can get Steve flustered and angry, it’s what fuels his dream at night. Billy quietly chuckles, Steve’s eyes glance over to him. But Billy has a line. When he saw Steve shivering and trying to catch his breath, it reminded him of himself when he’s crying into his pillow. Billy’s never had anyone comfort him, Max never comes to his room-not he wants her to-, and his father damn well isn’t going to comfort him, not when he’s too drunk to tell what’s up or down. The least Billy could do was get Steve through it. Wait, where is he going? “Where do you live?” Billy mutters, his eyes looking up at street signs. “Ransford Avenue, you’re not far off,” Steve answers, also looking at the sign. Billy hums, “Yeah, but what house?” Billy adds. “5090,” Billy nods, he presses his foot on the gas pedal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s stomach turns as he sees his house peer into his view. He could hear how quiet the house was, how still it is. He took a long drag from his cigarette, he could feel his hands starting to shake. “Steve?” Billy looks over and sees Steve on the verge of another panic attack. He silently curses and grabs Steve’s shaking hands, “Hey, I’m here. You’re okay.” Billy isn’t sure why Steve would feel comforted by his presence, but it seems to work as Steve’s hand stops shaking. Steve pulls his hand away, and Billy rolls his eyes and leans on the door. They remain silent, both staring out their side of the window. “Uh,” Steve mumbles, take another drag of his cigarette. “Can you stay?” he hastily whispers, silently hoping Billy didn’t hear. Billy shifts his attention to Steve, “What?” he asks. Steve shifts, and moves his eye further from Billy “There is beer in the fridge if you want any,” Steve adds. Billy takes a moment and scoffs, “Are you inviting me to your house, Harrington?” Billy bites his lip. Steve shyly nods, “I figured since you took my car, I could take back to Tommy’s to get your car in the morning,” Steve explains. Billy grins, spending the night at Steve Harrington’s house? He’d be an idiot to pass this up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better have good beer, princess” Steve’s cheeks flush at the nickname, he huffs “Yeah, yeah.” They both leave Steve’s car, Billy looks up to the building. Billy considers himself a bit taller than the average guy, but he feels like an ant compared to the mansion before him. “Didn’t know you were this rich Harrington, shit” Billy chuckles, his tongue swiping over his teeth. “I’m not-” Steve stops as he sees Billy’s grin, “Whatever.” Billy laughs as they both walk to the front door. “The keys should be with my car keys,” Steve’s eyes watch as Billy pulls his keys out of his back pocket. His eyes lingering on Billy’s round ass, he looks away. He really needs to get to bed. Billy unlocks the door and opens it for Steve, “Very funny,” Steve steps inside. Billy follows, and his jaw drops as he looks around the massive house. The kitchen was large and seemingly sparkling with diamonds, the living room seemed more like a movie theatre, and he saw the massive staircase; leading up to the top floor. Steve flops his body on the couch, “Beer in the fridge,” Steve mumbles. His face squished against the couch, his body was beyond tired. Billy heads to the kitchen and is even more astonished than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The counter in the kitchen was shiny and at the center of the counter had three champagne bottles. Billy licks his lips and grabs one of the bottles. He searches through the drawers for a bottle opener. He finds one and pops open the bottle. The cork flies off to somewhere he can’t see. Billy carefully places the bottle on the counter and hunts for the wine glasses. He carefully pours the wine into the glass and leaves the wine on the counter. He walks back to the living room to see Steve was channel surfing on his large television. “Thought you were going to pass out,” Billy comments, leaning over the couch. Steve shrugs, “I was just tired” he mumbles, pressing another button on the remote. Billy hums taking a sip of his wine, “Hey! Is that champagne?” Steve notices and whips his head to Billy. “Billy, I swear-” Billy rolls his eyes, “Calm down princess, I’m a not clutz” he assures. He walks around the couch, then to Steve. Before sitting down, Billy mocks Steve by pretending to almost drop his drink. He grins harder as he watches Steve become even more annoyed, he sets the wine on the coffee table before them. He collapses on the couch next to Steve, then watches as Steve switches through many channels. Billy also notices Steve was shaking again, but it didn’t seem to be from anxiety; it seemed to be from how cold it was. Billy was aware it was a bit chilly in the room, but Billy always managed to be warmer than the average person. He looks around the room, and he spots a big fluffy purple blanket in the corner of the room. He gets up from the couch momentarily to grab it, Steve’s eyes follow Billy. Billy tosses the large blanket on Steve, Steve catches it. Steve looks at Billy, clearly surprised. “Your shuddering was annoying me,” Billy grunts, sitting back on the couch. Steve melts in the blanket as he wraps it around his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They remain in silence, the only sound Steve could hear was the television and Billy’s soft breathing. “Why did you help me?” Steve moves his head over to Billy, Billy sighs “And don’t give me some shitty excuse, just tell me.” Steve stares into Billy’s icy blue eyes gazing at the television screen. “I’m not that much of an asshole, Harrington” Billy mutters, Steve rolls his eyes. Billy huffs and shrugs his shoulders, he leans forward and takes a sip of wine “Don’t know, it just kinda happened,” he explained. Steve doesn't say anything, seems like he won’t be getting his answer anytime soon. “Sure,” he mumbles, his voice dripping from annoyance. Billy notices and tsks, “Then why were you panicking in the first place?” Billy mutters, now glaring at Steve. Steve doesn't say anything. “Probably from that Wheeler bitch,” Billy downs the rest of his champagne as he stares at Steve. Steve pushes the blanket to the ground, “She's not a bitch!” Steve hisses. Billy chuckles, “Yeah, cause cheating is </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally</span>
  </em>
  <span> not a bitch move,” Billy argues. Steve groans. Why the hell did he even bring Billy here? </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gets up the couch with a huff and heads to the door. But when he tries to open the door, he realizes. Billy still has his fucking keys. He looks back, Billy is now behind the couch, and holding Steve’s keys above his head. With a stupid grin on his face. “Billy, come on,” Steve whines. Steve wasn’t too far off with Billy’s height but Billy was a tad bit higher, giving Billy an advantage. “Then say it,” Billy demands, he licks his teeth hungrily. Steve lunges for the keys but misses as Billy moves the keys to his other hand. “Say it,” Billy lowers his head to Steve’s. Steve pushes Billy “Fuck off.” Billy drops the keys and roughly shoves Steve against the door. His hand was still pressed against Steve’s chest, he could feel his heart beating fast. “Say. It.” Steve could Billy’s breath against his skin, his eyes inspecting every part of Billy’s face. His blonde hair, his blue eyes, his mustache...his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without thinking Steve lifts his hands to Billy’s hair, gripping tight, and pulls Billy to his lips. The kiss is harsh and rushed, but Steve loved every second of it. Billy’s cologne and smell of beer and cigarettes invaded his senses, he inhaled deeply. Billy’s eyes widen as he pushes Steve back, Steve grunts as his head hits the door. Billy could still taste Steve’s lips, he tasted like strawberries. He looked down at Steve’s flushed face. His hazel eyes were looking up, dilated, and filled with anxiety and awe. Billy licks his lips, he never thought this how it would happen. He thought during one of their many fights, things would get too hot and heavy, and eventually one of them would break. Billy’s had dreams, daydreams, hell, even fucking nightmares about Steve Harrington. Steve, and his soft brown eyes gazing up at his icy blue eyes. Tasting the blood on their lips, their muscles aching as they embrace. He thought they would do it in the locker room, Tommy’s bathroom, sometimes in his bedroom. But he never thought it would be like this. “Bill-” Steve shakily sighs, “Billy?” Steve’s voice filled with hesitation. His grip on Billy’s hair loosens, but before he could mutter Billy’s name again, Billy presses his lips against his. Billy’s tongue ravaging his mouth, exploring every inch of it. Like he’s been waiting to do this for <em>years</em>. But it was only natural since this was Billy he was talking about. Steve whimpers, as he attempts to repay Billy with the same energy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hold Me Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve and Billy get into a huge fight!</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>In bed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slight NSFW drawing here!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were both grinding against each other, a couple of strangled breaths and grunts coming from the two. Steve’s hands glide down Billy’s hot chest and to his hips, bringing him closer. Billy grunts as Steve bites down on his lip, he opens his eyes and looks down to Steve’s mischievous eyes. Steve releases his bite and smirks, Billy grabs Steve’s shirt and brings him face to face “You better not be fucking around Harrington,” Billy threats, licking his teeth for the millionth time. Steve answers by sticking his knee between Billy’s legs, rubbing Billy’s hard cock. Billy groans, his hands maneuvering to Steve’s shoulders. “Think I’m fucking around now?” Steve mocks. Billy grins as he grabs Steve’s hips and leans back. Steve leans forward and kisses Billy again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve shoves Billy against the back of the couch, Billy moves his kisses downward Steve’s face and to his neck. He sucks harshly, knowing he’ll be leaving bruises once he’s done. Normally, Steve would be concerned about marks, but right now he couldn’t give two shits. “Billy,” he whines, tilting his head to the side; giving Billy more access. Billy grins against Steve’s skin, hearing Steve whine and moan is the greatest thing he has ever experienced. Steve’s hands descended to the last few buttons on Billy’s shirt. “I’ve always hated this fucking shirt,” Billy laughs as he kisses Steve on the neck, “Then why don’t you take it off then?” Billy suggests he moves his head up to Steve’s cheek. He sticks his tongue out and drags it against Steve’s soft plump cheek. He could taste the sweat from Steve, he moans hanging his head back. Steve rips the rest of Billy’s buttons off his shirt, and he pulls the shirt off Billy’s arms; tossing it aside. Steve’s hands lift to feel Billy’s abs and chest. His</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>fingers pressing deep into Billy’s abs, tracing each pack. Steve pulls away from Billy and drops to his knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve whips his head gazing at Billy’s eyes, full of lust and energy. It’s oddly familiar. He maintains eye contact, dragging his tongue against Billy’s abs then to his chest. Billy licks his lips, his hands grabbing Steve’s hair. It wasn’t harsh, but soothing. He then moves his hand to Steve’s cheek, and he presses his thumb against Steve’s mouth. Steve glances at the thumb then wrap his lips around it, his teeth biting down on it. Steve looks down at Billy’s crotch, but before he could do anything. Billy moves his thumb from Steve’s mouth then to his chin. He lifts Steve’s face to look at him, “Not yet baby,” he purrs. Steve whines but gets up from his knees, Billy kisses him deeply. He grabs Steve’s ass and Steve’s jolts, he whimpers but continues with the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy wants to cherish each kiss with Steve, every touch Steve imprinted on his body is greater than any reward he could get. Billy lifts Steve’s leg to his hip, Steve gets the hint and jumps, wrapping his other leg around Billy’s waist. Billy grunts, pushing him and Steve off the back of the couch. Steve wraps his arms around Billy’s neck, as they travel up the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve grunts as Billy accidentally bumps him against the wall, Billy’s hands move the hem of Steve’s shirt and pull it up. Steve raises his arms as Billy takes the shirt off, he tosses it to the ground and resumes kissing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they reach Steve’s bedroom, Billy lifts his leg and kicks open the door. They lean towards Steve’s bed, and Billy tosses Steve on the bed. Steve grunts as he bounces on the bed a couple of times. Billy stares at Steve, his hair covering his face, his freckles scattered all over his pale skin, and to his clearly erect dick; covered by his pants. Only in his wildest dreams, Billy would think he’d see Steve like this, open, vulnerable. Like a birthday present without the wrapping. Billy climbs over Steve, his eyes drinking in every freckle, every blush, every single hair coming from the skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to keep staring at me? Or are you gonna fuck me?” Steve whines, annoyed by Billy’s slowness. But a part of him loved it, how affectionate Billy was being. Billy smirks, “Yes, your majesty” he leans down and kisses Steve. Steve immediately kisses back, his hands grab Billy’s shoulders and pulls him down closer. “Seems like you can’t get enough of me, Bambi,” Billy purrs, hands gliding down Steve’s chest then to his belt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bambi</span>
  </em>
  <span>, God. Another nickname to add to the list. Billy slowly unbuckles Steve’s belt, sliding it through the loops of Steve’s pants. “Sit up,” he orders, Billy also sits back where he is on his knees, his eyes remaining on Steve’s clearly hard cock; restrained due to Steve’s pants. Steve shakily sits up and leans on the bed frame. His eyes on the wall, he could feel Billy tugging his pants and staring at his erection. Steve was so hard, it hurt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gasps as Billy's finger presses against his cock, he squeezes his eyes shut. Far too embarrassed to show how Billy was affecting him. “Steve?” Broken from his embarrassed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>trance, he looks to Billy. Billy was dragging his tongue against Steve’s boxers, a huge grin on his face. Finally getting Steve’s attention, Billy tucks his fingers under the hem of Steve’s boxers and shuffles them down. As the boxers hit to where it was about to reveal Steve’s cock, Steve moves his attention back to the wall. Billy looks up to Steve’s turned face, he moves and places his hand on Steve’s cheek. He moves Steve’s face to look at him. Steve was blushing, tears in his eyes, even though Steve was facing him; his eyes remained on the wall. It was like the wall was Steve’s eye lifeline. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want this?” Steve's eyes seemed to pop out of his sockets as he hears the question. His eyes now move to Billy’s. Billy’s eyes weren’t playful nor lustful, but serious. Steve pauses mentally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he want this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve would never admit to anyone or himself, but. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Steve loved it when Billy had his eyes set on him, and only him. It was like anyone in the room didn’t exist except for him and Billy. The way Billy rams his chest against Steve’s back, and whispering nothing and everything in Steve’s ear; was enough to make him cum on the spot. Billy licking his teeth then his lips stretching into a grin was wondrous. <em>God</em>, the sweat on Billy’s face and chest, it made him look like a pornstar. But better. Steve would pretend like he didn’t have to throw his cum stained underwear in the washer, after a hot and steamy dream. Pretended like he didn’t fantasize about Billy shoving him against the shower room wall while <em>fucking</em> him vigorously against it. Pretended like he didn’t imagine himself crying and moaning against Billy’s hand covering his mouth because he’s being too <em>loud</em>. He pretends like he didn’t imagine Billy whispering into his ear about how <em>good</em> Steve feels around Billy’s cock, while Billy’s hand was wrapped around Steve’s dick jerking him off. Pretended like he didn’t cry into his pillow, guilt overwhelming him. When he realizes he is still alone in his <em>empty</em>, <em>quiet</em>, house. How he felt ashamed of not thinking of his girlfriend at the time, Nancy Wheeler. But, <em>Billy Hargrove</em>. He is supposed to be thinking of Nancy, <em>not Billy</em>. Not Billy and his gorgeous smile, energetic personality, amazing mullet, not to forget his <em>amazing ass</em>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Steve whispers, his eyes glancing at Billy’s lips. He leans forward and kisses Billy, the kiss soft and gentle, confirming his answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pull away from each other, Billy softly smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy jerks Steve’s boxers off and grabs Steve’s cock. Steve hisses then sighs in relief, finally getting some form of satisfaction for his dick. Billy’s warm hand wrapped around his cock is like a godsend. It’s almost like Billy trained this hand for this, the way the strokes are a perfect balance between slowness and quickness. The way his thumb wipes over Steve’s slit and precum, and his stare into Steve’s eyes. “Billy,” Steve moans, Billy takes pity and moves back to his original position. Billy smiles again as he notices Steve’s eye contact “You’re so pretty,” he comments, his hand slowly dragging up Steve’s cock, stopping at the head. Steve gasps, “Shit,” his shoulders curl up and his hips buck. “I always wondered how someone could be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but here I am,” again, his hand drags down Steve’s cock. More precum drips from the slit of Steve’s dick, causing the head to become angry and red. Practically screaming for attention. “Bill-” Steve gasps, “Billy, please,” he begs, his breath becoming more strangled and uneven. Billy hums but continues with the same slow pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Billy-fucking- </span>
  <em>
    <span>please!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” More tears formed in Steve’s eyes, his body is on fire and his senses were like honey. Every touch Billy imprints on Steve’s body is like Billy pouring honey in his mouth, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet and savory</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Billy smirks, seeing Steve so flustered and vulnerable made him more proud than ever. “You know,” Billy starts, his hand stops. “I should have brought a camera,” he whispers, his other hand cupping Steve’s face again. Steve leans into the touch, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet and savory</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I should take pictures of you like this, perhaps a video would be better,” Steve groans at the thought. “You on video, riding my dick, a moaning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>drooling,</span>
  </em>
  <span> mess.” Billy’s hand moves to up Steve’s hair and tugs it down. Steve moans, “Yeah, just for my eyes to see, you all sprawled out on this bed as I fuck you,” Steve could feel drool dripping out of his mouth, like a dog with a treat in front of his face. “Would you like that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Billy questions, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! Yes! God, yes!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Steve screams, the pain in his dick becoming unbearable and the image in his head wasn’t helping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy smirks, moves back, and wraps his mouth around Steve’s dick. Steve gasps, “Billy! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Steve melts into his bed like honey, the pleasure overpowering him. Billy hums, moves his head up, and circles his tongue around the head of Steve’s dick. He moans as he tastes the precum on his tongue, he could feel himself getting harder waiting for the actual </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Steve’s cum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>This encourages Billy to take Steve even <em>deeper</em>, the head of Steve’s dick hitting the back of his throat. Billy gags a bit but manages, however-Steve’s head is in the fucking clouds. His moans weren’t even words anymore, all he could say was, “God!”, “Billy, <em>fuck!</em>” and “Don’t stop <em>pl-please!</em>” The others were incoherent moans and cries. Billy starts to bob his head up and down, his hands holding Steve’s hips down. Warmness was building in Steve’s stomach, as his hands jumped to grab Billy’s mullet. His fingers entangling in Billy’s blonde locks, Billy's </span>
  <span>eyes move up to lock into Steve’s eyes. Steve’s hazel eyes were teary and dilated like he was looking into a black hole. And Billy was happy to dive in. He moaned as he felt Steve tug his hair downwards, he’s getting close. Billy picks up his pace, his tongue swirling the head, and the length, getting every inch of Steve he could. All while maintaining eye contact with Steve, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bill</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Steve’s voice sounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrecked</span>
  </em>
  <span> like he had a worse case of a sore throat. Steve’s legs were becoming shakier and his hips were becoming harder to hold down, and his grip on Billy’s hair was becoming looser. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Billy</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” he shudders. Steve leans forward now hovering over Billy’s head, his hands on Billy’s back; feeling his sweaty skin. He presses his face against Billy’s back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smell of cigarettes and whiskey invade Steve’s senses, he could feel Billy’s sweat on his fingers. Steve’s breathing quickens as he feels his orgasm nears, it was mere seconds before he would cum. “Bi-Billy, I’m-” Steve takes another deep breath, “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he warns. Billy growls and wraps his arms around Steve’s waist; pushing Steve’s dick even further in his throat. Billy could feel himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>drooling </span>
  </em>
  <span>for the taste of Steve’s cum finally on his tongue. Steve makes another strangled noise, his fingernails digging deep in Billy’s skin, surely scarring the skin. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Billy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Billy sucks a bit harder and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Billy!” Steve cries as his cum spurts into Billy’s throat, his grip on Billy’s hair was rough and harsh. Billy gags by the amount of cum shot in his mouth, he forces his head back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>He lazily stokes Steve’s dick a couple more times, he flinches as more cum squirts onto his face. Steve sits back up, his chest heaving and sweat pouring from his forehead. Billy moves his face, blowing some of his hair out of his face. Steve could feel his dick getting hard again when he saw Billy’s red swollen lips, flushed face, and some of his cum on Billy’s cheeks and forehead. Billy presses a finger against his cheek, the finger gathering some of Steve’s cum, and places it in his mouth. It tasted sweet like frosting. Steve pulls Billy closer by cupping his face, they both stare at each other in silence. Steve moves closer, teasing Billy by staring at his lips but drags his tongue against Billy’s cheek where more of his cum was. Billy groans, as he moves his hands up to Steve’s hair. If it felt so soft and bouncy, it was silk running through his fingers. Steve finishes licking the rest of his cum on Billy’s face and finally presses his lips against Billy’s. The mix of slavia and Steve’s cum is <em>intoxicating</em> to Billy, they part. A string of mixed salvia and cum comes from their mouths, Billy licks up the string and grins, “Didn’t know you would taste so sweet, Harrington” Billy teases, licking his lips. Steve breathlessly laughs, “I just hope you taste the same '' he whispers before pressing his lips against Billy’s. He then pushes Billy against the bed and climbs over him. He presses his ass against Billy’s erection, and Billy sucks in a breath as he bites his lip. Steve’s hands explore Billy’s chest, the muscles, the abs, the- “<em>Steve.</em>” Billy growls, interrupting Steve’s exploration. “Yes? Billy?” Steve asks, but his tone was light and innocent. He could feel Billy’s dick twitch as he said this. Billy sits up and grabs Steve by the hair, he grins and licks his teeth “Don’t act tough with me princess” Billy whispers, but to Steve, it comes off as a challenge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve grunts as Billy shoves him back. Steve gasps as Billy clutches his hands around his thighs, and pulls him to where Billy’s clothed cock is touching Steve’s ass. Billy moves Steve’s legs upward to where they rest on his shoulders. Billy turns his head and nips Steve’s skin, “Ow! I thought you were going to fuck me, not eat me!” Steve grumbles, Billy chuckles. “Is that a request?” a couple of seconds of silence pass by and the two snickers. Billy proceeds to unbuckle his belt and Steve reaches over to his nightstand and opens his drawer. In it, it contained lube and some porn magazines of women, but underneath there were a couple of men's magazines. He grabs the lube then hands it to Billy. Billy now had his pants off and all he had to do was take off his boxers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But of course, it would never be that easy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Billy </span>
  </em>
  <span>would never make it </span>
  <em>
    <span>that easy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So of course Billy places the lube by his side and begins to grind his dick against Steve’s ass. Steve whines frustrated, his hands grip his pillows. “Billy.” He grumbles, glaring at Billy. Billy’s lips curl into a smile, though Billy’s dick hurts like hell, it was worth it to see Steve’s pissed off expression. But unfortunately, Billy couldn’t keep his charade, as his dick was aching to be in Steve. He stops and grabs the lube, Steve whines again. “Billy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Steve begs, he could feel his dick starting to hurt again. Billy chuckles, “Alright, alright, I’ll get to it” Billy hums. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy grabs the hem of his boxers and pulls them down. He sighs in relief as he feels his hard cock being released into the nice cold air.  Steve looks down, </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Billy’s dick was a bit larger than Steve’s, but Steve could see the veins practically popping and Billy’s dick seemed to be covered in his own precum. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Steve couldn’t wait for Billy to </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. Billy squirts a good amount of lube on his hand and slaps his hand on his dick; slowly stroking it. Billy licks his teeth as he stares at Steve, he refrains himself from moaning at the mere </span>
  <em>
    <span>state </span>
  </em>
  <span>Steve is in. Steve lying before him, legs spread, dick leaking precum, and flustered as hell. It’s all he’s ever wanted. “Ever taken a dick before, Harrington?” although Billy’s tone was playful, he didn’t want to hurt Steve in any way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Even if he has in the past, even if he was planning to today. A ping of guilt rings in his stomach. Steve shakes his head, “Ever fingered yourself?” The question causes Steve to blush harder. “Yeah, I have,” he answers, his voice a bit lower. “When was the last time you did it?” Billy adds, spreading Steve’s legs wider to where Steve’s knees are resting on the bed. Steve sighs, “Uh, it was…” his eyes gravitating to the nightstand, he jolts as Billy's dick touches his rectum. Not entering, just the head pressed it. “Uh, l-last night,” his breath had become uneven, Billy hummed his hips remaining still. “How many fingers?” Steve groans frustrated. But the thing is, he knew why Billy was asking him these questions, and it was sweet it really was. But. Steve is going to <em>fucking</em> scream if Billy doesn't <em>fuck</em> him in the next minute. “Three,” he whimpers, hands clutching the bedsheets. He isn’t sure how much more he could take. As much as Billy wants to ask more questions, see Steve get more flustered, more embarrassed, more agitated. Billy doesn't think his dick can take much more neglect, so he presses the head in. Testing the waters if you will. Steve’s jaw drops as a strangled gasp comes from his lips. Billy groans as he presses his dick even further, his dick</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>moving past the rings of muscle. “Shit,” he groans, he pauses; waiting for Steve to adjust. The wet warmness around Billy’s dick is like heaven, Billy could fucking die like this and he’d be happy. He makes his first thrust, it’s slow and jittery but Steve sobs from it. “Jesus Christ!” Billy breathily laughs from the reaction and thrust his hips forward again, a bit more controlled and powerful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Billy, Billy, <em>fuck</em>” Steve whines, his voice is shaking and his words are dragging. Billy pouts, almost like he pities Steve, “Aw, I know baby” his voice becomes low and husky. He thrusts again, making Steve shudder even more “More,” Steve whispers. Billy tilts his head, “What you’d say, princess?” Billy leans down to where his chest is touching Steve’s, he then nuzzles his nose against Steve’s neck. His lips dragging against it, he inhales. Steve smelt of sweat and chocolates. Chocolates, only Steve fucking Harrington could smell like chocolates. “Give it to me Billy, <em>fuck please!</em>” Steve is shaking underneath him, his legs wrapping around Billy’s waist. As if trying to push Billy in further himself. Billy groans as he feels some of his dick push into Steve, “You want me that bad huh?” He presses his mouth against Steve’s ear and bites down it, Steve nods. “I don’t know, Stevie. Do you think you deserve it?” Billy asks, licking Steve’s earlobe. “Uh-huh, Billy <em>please! </em>I’ll be <em>so </em>good for you! I’ll be quiet, I’ll do fucking <em>anything! </em>Just please <em>fuck </em>me!” Steve begs, a couple of tears rolls down his cheeks. Billy chuckles and moves his head from Steve’s ear and kisses Steve. “Don’t be quiet,” is the last words Billy says as he rams into Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve can’t even form words as tremendous amounts of pleasure hit him like a wave, almost like he’s being drowned in pleasure. He swings his head back onto the pillows, “Billy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he screams. Billy grunts as his hips slam into Steve “You like that? You like having my </span>
  <em>
    <span>cock </span>
  </em>
  <span>in you?” Billy teases, he flexes his index and thumb and cups Steve’s face to look at him. Steve moans in agreement, “How the fuck can somebody be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Bily growls, his thumb caresses Steve’s cheek. Steve sobs as Billy’s dick hits his prostate, “Billy </span>
  <em>
    <span>fu-fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Billy jerks his hips to an angle so he hits Steve’s prostate each time. “I don’t think that Wheeler bitch could fuck you like I do, huh?” Steve shakes his head, his nails digging Billy’s shoulders. When Steve did have sex with Nancy, at first it was fun and loving, but; slowly it became boring and mundane. But with Billy, it’s like being in another universe. But this universe isn’t filled with monsters and darkness, it’s filled with pleasure and bliss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Billy felt proud that Steve felt more pleased with him than that Wheeler bitch. “You’re open for me, for my cock,” Billy grunts and leans his head on the pillow next to Steve. “So <em>fucking </em>good for me, pretty boy” he whispers, he tilts his head and kisses Steve’s neck. Steve whines embarrassed, “<em>Billy,</em>” he also nuzzles his head onto Billy’s. His breathing picks up as he feels his orgasm nearing, the same familiar warmness forming in his stomach. He wonders if Billy is close as well. Steve shakily lifts his hands to Billy’s face and pulls him down to kiss. Billy slides his tongue to Steve’s mouth, their teeth were clashing with each</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>other and they were breathing rapidly through their noses. But it wasn’t like their first kiss, it wasn't harsh or rough. It was desperate and rushed like they were trying to give each other the same amount of pleasure they were giving to one another. Billy’s thrusts quicken as he feels his orgasm building up. Cumming inside of Steve Harrington, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this would have to the best day he’s had since he stepped in this shitty town. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I 'm gonna cum,” Steve groans, his lips still against Billy’s. Billy moves his hand to grab Steve’s dick and starts roughly jerking him off, he stares as Steve becomes more of a stuttering and moaning mess. Steve’s face was flushed and drool was coming out of his mouth. “Uh, uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>uh!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” is all Steve could say as he came again, all over his stomach, Billy’s hand, and Billy’s stomach. He flinches as he feels Billy ram into him a couple of more times and groans as Billy cums inside him. “Steve, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Billy curses, burying his cock within Steve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Billy and Steve remain there for a couple of moments, holding each other. Both breathing the other in. Billy carefully pulls his soft cock out, some cum dripping out of Steve’s hole. He rolls over and goes to get up from the bed, but is stopped by Steve grabbing his hand. Steve’s thumb was caressing Billy’s hand, soft and soothing. “Please stay,” Steve whispers weakly, staring at the back of Billy’s head. Billy moved his head back, Steve’s neck was covered in hickeys and his face was still blushing, all because of him. <em>He </em>is the one who gave Steve that much pleasure, <em>pleasure</em>, not pain. His fingers tingle as he wants to wrap his fingers around Steve’s hand, he sighs. He moves his legs back onto the bed and rolls back to Steve, Steve seemed surprised by the action. But ultimately happy. Steve moves his head down to Billy’s chest, he relaxes his head on it and closes his eyes. Peaceful sleep overcomes them. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Sun Shines In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wholesomeness</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve winces as the sun’s light enters the room, almost blinding him. He blinks a couple of times as his eyes try to adjust to the light. They eventually do and Steve is reminded of what happened, as he feels a sharp pain in his ass. He groans and looks down. Billy Hargrove is still there, soft snores coming from his mouth. Steve lies there for a minute, stunned. He eventually moves his hand to touch Billy’s hair, hesitant at first but slowly rests his hand down on Billy’s hair. He rolls his fingers through Billy’s hair and softly smiles. He leans down and kisses Billy’s head “Thank you,” he whispers as he goes back to sleep. Billy grins and kisses Steve on the forehead.</p>
<p>                </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>